


hunt down the good in me

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey is a Kenobi, a lot of snark, a story in which Kylo Ben watches Rey brutally murder people and gets hella heart eyes, basically a GoT crossover, some of your faves are gonna die but not Kylo or Rey, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: Rey's voice doesn't waver. She is quite calm. "Someday I'm going to put a sword in your heart. I'm going to shove it in so deep that the blade comes out the back. Then I'm going to watch you bleed out before leaving your body for the crows."Kylo doesn't stop chewing the pigs foot, gaze pinned to her the entire time she speaks. But Rey catches it, that flicker of emotion. Fear. He believes her, then.Good.A story inspired by Arya Stark and The Hound.





	1. Prologue

Rey has been hungry for days.

 

She’s not  _ starving _ , per se. She’s found edible berries and bugs that have been enough nourishment to keep her standing, and water is always plentiful in the Riverlands.

 

But the knight has meat. Delicious, smoking meat that makes her mouth water, that makes her whimper. She’s been following him for several hours, careful to keep her feet silent. Careful to not let herself be seen. She’s not quite certain what kind of knight he is as. She hasn’t gotten close enough to see if there is a sigil he is supporting, but if she had to guess she suspects he’s pledged to House Hux.

 

Which wouldn’t be too terrible, she supposes. House Hux is currently allied with House Kanada, and so maybe _ just maybe _ this knight will help her.

 

But maybe he won’t.

 

Rey was a scavenger long before she was a ward of Lady Maz, long before she was best friends with the Northern woman’s heir. And her scavenger instincts are screaming at her to be cautious. To be cautious about all things.

 

So she keeps herself hidden and waits for the moon to rise.

 

The knight starts a fire.  _ Idiot _ , Rey thinks to herself.  _ What a fool. _ All it would take is one foul person to stumble upon him with ill intent and that would be the end of him.

 

Rey desperately hopes that won’t happen, if only because then she wouldn’t get any of this knight’s food.

 

She watches him like a hawk as he murmurs to his horse, words too soft and voice too low for her to catch whatever he’s saying on the wind. Then he turns and strides into the woods, the opposite direction of Rey.

 

Five minutes later and he still has not returned, so Rey surmises that he’s probably gone off to find a private place to shit. Her stomach growls, and she hunches over a little in her hidden spot, trying to will away the empty pain of it. 

 

“Might want to hush that thing up,” a deep voice says from right behind her. “It’s giving you away.”

 

Rey is hauled roughly to her feet before she can get a grip on what exactly is happening. She does not shriek, though the desire to wells up in the back of her throat. No one comes to rescue screaming girls. That was a lesson she learned a long time ago.

 

A gloved hand grabs at her chin and she gets an eyeful of his armor and the tiny snakes emblazoned into the metal. Not sworn to House Hux, not sworn to anyone from the Riverlands or the North at all.

 

_ A Knight of Ren. _

 

She looks up into his face and all but pisses herself. It is Kylo Ren, for who else could he be? A large, puckered pink scar crosses his face and disappears into his gorget. His dirty black hair falls over his forehead, obscuring some of it, but not enough.

 

Not enough to hide who he is, the apprentice King Snoke brought to heel with a burning blade before handing him control over his gruesome Knights. This man has raided towns and villages and cities, killed men and women and children for his sovereign.

 

And Rey… Rey is literally in his grasp.

 

Terror grips her, but her fingers fumble with her belt before the knight can notice what she’s doing with her hands. Her dagger, loyal and sturdy and decidedly too small looking against the broadsword strapped to this man’s back, pokes at one of the gaps in his faulds. 

 

“If you don’t let me go I will stick--”

 

He disarms her in an embarrassingly quick fashion. Rey watches, horror struck, as her dagger, the one she’s had since before she can even remember, is wrenched from her grasp. The knight grabs her and yanks her to him, pressing her own dagger to her throat in seconds.

 

And then his entire body goes still.

 

Rey, whose adrenaline fueled thoughts are running a mile a minute, goes still along with him.

 

“How,” he begins, sounding quizzical and not the least bit winded or upset, “did a rat like you come to have a saber steeled blade?”

 

“I’ve always had it!” Her voice sounds furious and steady, and she prays the old gods will send her more inner strength. “It’s  _ mine _ \--”

 

He shoves her away and she lands harshly on the ground.

 

Kylo Ren holds her knife up to his face, inspecting it closely. He puts a booted foot down on Rey’s ankle, keeping her from scrambling backward. When she makes to grab at his leg he simply pushes down with more of his weight, causing her to gasp in pain.

 

He flips the knife around in his hands, then he pauses, squints his eyes at something that has clearly grabbed his attention.

 

And then once again he’s reaching down and hauling her roughly to her feet. He grasps her chin, tilting her face up so that he can stare down into her features. His eyes are brown, she notices, and they roam back and forth desperately. As if he’s trying to confirm something to himself.

 

She supposes he sees what he’s looking for, because then he’s grappling for her wrists, holding them pinched together with one huge hand as he starts marching her forward. He’s forcing her to his little campsite, she realizes.

 

“What’s your name, girl?”

 

“Like I’m stupid enough to--”

 

He squeezes down on her wrists with his one hand and she winces at the sharp pain.

 

Gritting her teeth, she answers him. “Rey.”

 

“You know who I am?” He must see her nod, because he only pauses briefly before continuing. “You stay put, and I’ll feed you. You take off and I’ll run you down like a dog.”

 

Rey’s stomach picks that opportune moment to growl again. Her cheeks flood with heat; she can practically feel his smirk burning into the back of her neck.

 

“If you’re going to--going to  _ rape _ me--”

 

“I’m not interested in that.” He actually sounds disgusted. Rey stumbles a little as they reach his campsite,  scowling as he sits her down by a tree. But then...then he hands her his meat. Rabbit, she guesses. And he gives her all of it.

 

She stares up at him, distrusting and confused.

 

Kylo Ren holds up her dagger as if that explains everything. “You’re the last Kenobi and the heir to the North. I’m taking you to the King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> I've honestly been wanting to write this story for ages, and there's no time like the present. The chapter count is a rough estimate and is subject to change. Also, in case you weren't already aware, this is basically a Game of Thrones crossover fic. I'll be pulling scenes and quotes from the show and making them Reylo because I do what I want :D
> 
> I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


	2. one

_ They called him Snap because he liked to snap things. _

 

_ She and Finn had watched in muted horror as he’d snapped the legs and arms and fingers of some of the other unlucky folk that had been corralled in this dirty pigs pen together. _

 

_ Snap and the rest of his men were searching for Finn, had been searching for him for months. Rey and Finn had been captured by him on their way from the Capital to Yavin, the seat of House Dameron. They had almost made it, too. _

 

_ They never should have come South. _

 

_ Snap had Finn’s hands and feet bound to a chair, his large nightstick clutched in his right hand. The wood of it was stained dark red from years worth of dried blood. Rey hated it, hated Snap. _

 

_ “Now, I’m going to ask you again,” Snap drawled, hoisting up his trusty nightstick and letting it rest against Finn’s shoulder. “Are you Finn of House Kanada?” _

 

_ Finn looked furious, glaring up at Snap with heated eyes. “I am not.” His voice sounded strong, sure. Between the two of them he had always been the one better at pretending. _

 

_ Snap stepped closer, moving his nightstick so that it no longer rested leisurely on Finn’s shoulder, but on the back of Finn’s hand. He was going to break it. “Are you sure? Because you look a lot like him, and you’re coming from the right direction. Heading North from the Capital? Heading home?” He laughs without humor. “You and your little friend even have Northerner’s accents.” His beady eyes flick to Rey, looking pleased with himself for putting two and two together. _

 

_ “I told you, my name is Jon! I’m from Coruscant, I’m  _ **_from_ ** _ the Capital!” Finn shouted, but Snap already had that smile on his face. _

 

_ He swung down. _

 

_ “He told you his name is Jon!” Rey screamed, pressing her entire body against the wooden bars that separated this pen from the one where Snap liked to do his interrogating. “Let him go you fucking boil! Let him go—“ _

 

_ But Finn’s hand was already broken and Rey was helpless, helpless helpless helpless-- _

 

Someone is shaking Rey.

 

She wakes with a start, gasping and short of breath. There are fresh tears on her cheeks and she writhes away from the hand on her shoulder. It withdraws immediately.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Kylo Ren’s voice, familiar to Rey now, comes from her left, where he’s sitting back down with his back against a tree.

 

Rey’s heartbeat is beginning to calm and she sits up, wiping sweat off her brow with her sleeve. 

 

“Oh,” is all she says in response. She doesn’t know how to explain that she wasn’t having a nightmare at all, actually. But reliving a very horrible memory. A very horrible memory that had only happened several months ago.

 

“You would have woken the entire Riverlands if I’d let you keep thrashing about.” The moon is bright, so Rey knows he can see her indignant scowl. “You need to stop talking about Finn Kanada, even in your dreams. Stop thinking about him too. He and his mother are as good as dead.”

 

“You take that back!” Rey is on her feet in seconds, her sudden movement causing Kylo’s horse to lift her head and eye Rey in annoyance. She and her master are alike in this manner.

 

Kylo scoffs at Rey, shifting back against the tree in an obvious attempt to get more comfortable. His complete lack of fear toward her gets under her skin. If only she had her dagger back… She’d peel his fingernails off with the sharp tip of it.

 

“Your little friend married some Tico girl two weeks ago instead of Lady Phasma. Do you really think Lord Hux is going to take that slight against his sister lightly?” Kylo drawls, looking up at Rey with slight disdain. At her confusion, he lifts an eyebrow. “Ah, you didn’t know, did you?”   
  


Rey slowly sinks back down to her knees. Finn and Maz are her only family, really. She remembers being separated from Finn after Snap had broken his right hand, had heard a week later that he’d been reunited with his mother, that they had both been looking for her since. 

 

She’s been wandering around the last several months trying to reconvene with them while not getting herself killed. She’d nearly starved. And Finn… had gotten married? Had broken the agreement he’d had with Lord Hux?

 

Rey suddenly feels very, very alone. 

 

She wonders what kind of woman would have made Finn do something so foolhardy. He must really love this Tico girl. It makes Rey love her a little bit, too, even though her insides twist up with sadness. Has Finn forgotten her so quickly? They were all but siblings. 

 

“House Hux and House Kanada have been allied for centuries. Maz knew Brendol Hux from childhood. They were friends.” Rey’s voice is soft, unconvincing even to herself.

 

“Like I said.” Kylo’s voice is the opposite of her own. It is hard. “They’re as good as dead.”

 

**

 

“For a highborn girl you  _ stink _ ,” Kylo complains for about the millionth time that day. He’s seated behind her on his horse, forearms brushing against Rey’s hips as he reaches around her to hold the reins. 

 

“Well, I’m  _ not _ a highborn girl. I’m not a lady.” Rey can’t help but take pleasure in leaning back against him. Kylo’s armor clad chest is solid against her spine, and she shakes her hair a little, hoping he gets a good whiff of her.

 

“You’re a Kenobi.” The knight sounds irritated, as if he’s truly growing tired of repeating this over and over.

 

“My last name is Snow, you dolt,” Rey snaps back. “I was born in a bloody field and scavenged for the first seven years of my life in order not to starve. Unlike  _ you.  _ Weren’t you born in a castle? Didn’t you have servants to dump out your chamberpots and cook all your meals until your murdered your own—“

 

Kylo pulls the horse to a sudden stop, hand reaching up and wrapping itself around Rey’s throat, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence. “Careful, girl.” His breath is hot against her neck, against her ear. “I am not a good man. I am not a nice man. And you don’t need your tongue to live, do you?”

 

Rey is seething, shaking in her rage underneath the knight’s hand. He loosens his grip when her vision starts to go spotty. She says nothing as he lets go of her neck completely and nudges his horse forward again.

 

“We’re stopping at the next fucking creek,” he growls.

 

**

 

“If you insist I bathe, if you insist I’m highborn, then I insist you don’t fucking watch me.”

 

Kylo blinks at her, leaning against a tree _ again.  _ Always somehow at leisure.  _ Some Knight of Ren _ , Rey thinks to herself.  _ Very intimidating indeed. _

 

“I can’t risk you making a run for it,” he supplies.

 

“I’m not going to escape while naked, idiot.” But Rey is already tugging her pants down, already pulling her belt off and yanking her tunic over her head. At this point, the temptation to feel clean greatly outweighs her irritation at Kylo Ren seeing her naked.

 

“Don’t lose your mind over my tits,” Rey calls over her shoulder, shuddering as she steps into the cool water of the creek. She likes the cold. It’s invigorating. It reminds her of home.

 

“What tits?” the knight shoots back. Rey surprises them both by laughing. He’s not the first man to point out her lack of chest, probably won’t be the last.  _ Try harder _ .

 

She bathes, scrubs at her dirty skin. She hums to herself the entire time, not caring that Kylo Ren is right behind her, not caring that her naked rump is on display for him to see.  _ He doesn’t give a shit anyway _ , she assures herself.  _ A man like him has surely lain with many women. Beautiful ones, ones that are soft and smell nice, ones that the King can have brought to him with a snap of his fingers. _

 

This does not make her feel better, however.

 

When she is done, when her wet hair is streaming creek water down her back, Rey turns and walks onto the shore of the creek. The knight isn’t even looking at her. He’s peeling an apple with her own bloody dagger.

 

He glances up at her as she puts her feet back into her boots. He stares, and stares...and stares.

 

Rey rolls her eyes, is opening her mouth to remark that he’s lost his mind over a pair of tits, just like every other man, when she realizes he’s not looking at her chest at all.

 

His brown gaze is riveted between her legs, where the dark hair covering her cunt is dripping droplets of water.

 

When he finally, finally tears his eyes away he swears softly. Rey watches in fascination as pink rises on his cheeks. He clears his throat and surprises her by tossing her his apple.

 

She catches it deftly and doesn’t put her clothes back on until she’s finished eating it.

 

**

 

The next day Kylo directs his horse off the King’s Road.

 

Rey notices immediately. “I thought you were taking me to see your King.”

 

She waits for him to correct her, to point out that Snoke is  _ their _ King. But he doesn’t. Kylo is quiet for a beat too long.

 

He sighs, chest expanding against Rey’s back. “We’re stopping at Arkanis.”

 

Rey’s blood runs cold. It feels as if her heart has come to a stand still inside her chest. Arkanis is the seat of House Hux. House Hux, who is allied with the North, with the Kanadas. Why would a Knight of Ren feel comfortable stepping foot in enemy territory? Why would he—

 

Kylo’s voice is low, quiet. As if he truly doesn’t want to rile her up. “I told you that your friends were as good as dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was definitely going to put off the creek bathing scene for another couple of chapters but I am trash and I'm not afraid to say it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the lovely response to the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well <3 Also, if you have any questions as to which houses/characters parallel who from Game of Thrones feel free to ask! I shall do my best to answer.
> 
> I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


	3. two

Rey spent the first seven years of her life hungry. She remembers being skin and bones and cold, always so cold. She was lucky if she managed to find a morsel of something every day. But there were many nights when the only thing accompanying Rey to bed was her achingly empty stomach. That, and her dagger. 

 

Finding Finn and Maz had put a stop to that, but in the past several months that Rey has spent out in the Riverlands she has become reacquainted with that horrible empty ache. 

 

It’s their second day without food and Rey is doing alright. She drinks fresh, clean water when she wakes up and reminds herself that that’s a better breakfast than most people get. 

 

The knight however, has never been hungry. Hasn’t had to function days at a time with nothing at all in his belly. Rey can tell by his increasingly foul attitude. 

 

_ He’s a Knight of Ren and a lordling before that _ , she reminds herself.  _ Of course he’s never known hunger. _

 

“How did you have that rabbit before, if you can’t actually hunt?” Rey asks this question with no other goals other than to rile him up. What else is she supposed to do to entertain herself?

 

“What rabbit?” he snaps back, sounding grumpy and petulant from where he’s swaying in the saddle behind her. 

 

“From the other night, when you found me and kidnapped me,” Rey clarifies. For some reason she’s expecting an explanation from him. What else are they going to talk about, after all?

 

“Oh. I stole it.” 

 

“You  _ stole _ it?” Rey turns and cranes her neck so that she can look at Kylo’s face. He’s staring at the path ahead of them resolutely. 

 

“Indeed.” He’s openly scowling now, refusing to acknowledge that she’s looking at him. 

 

Rey continues staring, brows furrowing. She wants to ask, of course, how he stole the rabbit and what poor person did he steal it from. But she suspects it would be unwise to work him up further. 

 

“Seems like you steal a lot of things,” she settles on saying, mouth turning down in a small frown. 

 

He looks at her then, finally. Just a quick glance, just fast enough for the knight to briefly take in her face before looking back to the road ahead. His scowl is suddenly not so fearsome. 

 

“Indeed.”

 

**

 

“I don’t like this—“

 

Kylo cuts her off roughly. “Quiet, girl.”

 

He’s left his mare tied off to the side of this tiny road some thirty or so feet back. His steps are long and prowling, the farmer and his wagon some ways in front of them Kylo’s prey.

 

The knight lets out a long, high pitched whistle that has the old farmer pulling up the mule he’s leading, causing his wagon to roll to a creaky stop. He turns, white hair stuffed under a cap. He looks apprehensive at the sight of the knight, but his features soften when he sees Rey. With her long hair blowing about in the wind and her sweet face, Rey supposes she looks fairly tame. Especially considering her traveling companion.

 

“How goes!” The old man has a surprisingly booming and friendly voice. Rey wants to scream at him to run while he has the chance. “Stragglers from the Kanata army?” he calls, turning away from the side of his mule in order to face them. The closer Rey and Kylo get to him, the more Rey can see how old this man truly is. His back is stooped and his clothes are worn and his eyes are cloudy.

 

“I was just taking some of my wares up to Arkanis for the feast, by order of Lord and Lady Hux. It’s for the Queen in the North and her family. A big celebration for her son and her brand new daughter-in-law.”

 

By this time Kylo’s strides are too fast for Rey to keep up with him. She watches in growing horror as the knight closes the distance between himself and the old farmer. The farmer’s eyes suddenly grow wide, as if he can just now see the snakes on Kylo’s armor, the scar cutting through his face.

 

“And what of the Queen of the North’s other daughter?” Kylo asks, right hand already reaching behind him for the broadsword strapped to his back. His tone is unlike any Rey has heard him use before. It is hateful.

 

The farmer stutters in his panic. “T-The Northern Queen h-has no other—”

 

Kylo knocks him unconscious with a whack to the old man’s head using the pommel of his weapon. He watches the farmer fall to the dirt and then lifts his sword high into the air with no warning, intent on beheading him right there on the spot.

 

“No!” Rey scrambles to put herself between the knight and this old man who has done nothing wrong. She should have spoken up sooner and she hates herself a little bit for not having done so. “ _ No _ . I will not let you kill him! He’s just an old man!”

 

Kylo glares at her and does not lower his sword. His chest is heaving. “Dead pigs don’t squeal.”

 

“I said  _ no! _ ” Rey screams, shoving hard against that heaving chest. The knight takes a small step backward, eyes filled with venom. She half expects him to wrap his hand around her neck like he did the other day. When he doesn’t she grasps at the chance to continue speaking. “We can just take his food and leave, isn’t that what you want? To eat?”

 

The knight stares at her for a long moment, moving his lips together in a motion that briefly distracts her. He releases a long breath but still does not lower his sword. There’s a sinking feeling in Rey’s stomach.

 

“He’ll tell everyone he knows that Kylo Ren robbed him. That Kylo Ren and a  _ girl _ robbed him.”

 

Rey grits her teeth. “No one is going to care about  _ me— _ ”

 

“You don’t understand.” And here’s another new tone he hasn’t used around her before: gentleness. “Why would I be traveling to Arkanis with a young woman in tow if she wasn’t important? People around here will start asking questions, and then  _ other _ people will start looking for us. Bounty hunters, the Rebellion. It would make the journey ahead ten times more difficult.” He swallows, Rey can see his throat bob. “And I can’t have that.”

 

He turns to the wagon, grabs the first thing he sees and shoves it at her. She grapples with the basket of bread, momentarily distracted. It’s just long enough for the knight to step up to the farmer and quickly stab him in the heart.

 

**

 

By late afternoon the next day Rey is still refusing to speak to him.

 

At least there’s food in her belly again. It gives her strength to keep ignoring the knight out of pure spite. She’ll ignore him all the way back to the bloody capital, since Kylo is still intent to drag her there. 

 

He’s getting his revenge for her silence now, however. They stand on a hill, the sun poised to set in another hour or so. And looming in front of them is the massive black castle of Arkanis. It looks old and haunted and  _ sharp _ for some reason, and Rey wouldn’t want to go anywhere near it except for the sprawling groups of men gathered around the front gate. The Kanata army. Rey can see the Kanata flags from here, the wise yellow eyes of the snowy owl evident even from this far away. 

 

“If you start sprinting now, perhaps you’ll make it to them in time for the feast. I’m sure they’ll be pleasantly surprised to see you.” 

 

Rey turns slowly around, regards the knight behind her with a blank expression. He’s lounging against the stolen wagon, digging in to a pig’s foot. He’s already eaten half the smoked hog that was in the wagon as well as two loaves of bread. No wonder he needs to steal food often, if this is the way he eats.

 

Rey can barely stomach anything, her anxiety is too high. Her stomach sours even further at the knight’s open mockery.

 

She still takes the bait. “Pleasantly surprised?” she bites out.

 

The knight shrugs, speaks around the food in his mouth. “The farmer didn’t know your Queen had another daughter. I was under the impression Maz Kanata raised you alongside her own son? That’s only what you’ve told me every minute of every bloody day since I found you.”

 

He finishes the foot, tosses it over his shoulder into the grass and then reaches for another. “And aren’t they supposed to be looking for you? I’m sure Finn’s marriage to the Tico girl was but a mild distraction.”

 

He isn’t  _ quite _ smiling at her. Rey even gets the impression that he doesn’t grasp how cruel his words really are, that he has no idea he’s poking at a wound that Rey has always tried to hide away and pretend doesn’t exist. But it still hurts, all the same.

 

And right now she hates him for it. 

 

She closes the distance between them, back to Arkanis, until she’s right in front of where he’s sitting in the wagon, until her legs are nearly brushing his knees.

 

Rey's voice doesn't waver. She is quite calm. "Someday I'm going to put a sword in your heart. I'm going to shove it in so deep that the blade comes out the back. Then I'm going to watch you bleed out before leaving your body for the crows."

 

Kylo doesn't stop chewing on his damned pig's foot, gaze pinned to her the entire time she speaks. But Rey catches it, that flicker of emotion. Fear. He believes her, then.  _ Good _ .

 

She turns and strides back to where Arkanis and the Kanata army are in full view, staying there until the sun has dipped behind the horizon and the Kanata banners can no longer be seen. 

 

When she can stand it no longer she clambors up into the wagon where Kylo told her she could sleep. He’s left the rest of the pig’s feet for her. She throws them vehemently over the wagon and into the woods, refusing to look at Kylo’s reaction as she does so.

 

She does hear him sigh, however.

 

Rey curls up on the wood, praying to the old gods that the knight will not hear her tears.

 

**

 

When she wakes several hours later the world is aflame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all start shaking your fists at me because of the Red Wedding, please know I'll be sticking more toward what goes down in the books versus what happens in the show. So don't hate me just yet!
> 
> *rubs hands together* We're getting to the good stuff.
> 
> I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


End file.
